


Those weird kids

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Supernoobs (Cartoon)
Genre: From an oc point of view, Her name is Annie Coralski, The noobs secret is revealed. Kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Annie notices those four weird kids from school who always act odd. They were always together too. Even though one was a girl amongst 3 guys. It was a bit suspicious and she was always up for a great mystery...





	1. Those weird kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie Matthews was intrigued and suspicious about the weird group of kids at her school. She decides to investigate.

Annie Matthews starts at Cornberry middle school on a Thursday, and manages to blend in with the crowd, despite her appearance. She was tall and had dark tan skin and short black hair that fell at her shoulders. Her glasses, thick and round, sat firmly on her face and her outfit, a plain t-shirt for an old band and a pair of jeans, helped her fit in easily. 

She blended in easily with the crowd, and she didn’t try and make any friends. She usually tended to stick to herself. She observed people but no one really stood out as interesting. 

Except for a certain group of kids.

Annie knew something was off about those kids from the start. No, she didn't technically know them personally but from overheard conversations she figured out their names. Shope, Tyler, Kevin and The Roach. Though she might’ve been wrong on that last one. Who would name a kid roach?

At first they had seemed like a normal group of kids. Just a regular bunch mixed in with the middle school crowd. But after a few weeks she noticed that they were acting a little...odd.

They had seemed strange before, with their strangely tight nit friendship, and the weirdly divided genders of the group considering Shope was a girl. Annie had never seen a friendship of one girl and three guys. But they seemed to make it work. 

They were always acting weird though.

They were always disappearing from class, with the craziest excuses. 

'Kevin's nose is bleeding and someone has to take him to the nurse, I’ll do it!'

'Oh, Roach left his homework in his locker and he forgot the combo, I'll help.'

'Shope's mom dropped off her lunch and she said she share with me so in a way it’s mine too so we'll just both go get it, bye!'

They always rushed out of the room before the teacher could excuse them or answer to their ridiculous lie. Most students assumed that they just liked getting out of class, some of the teachers thought that as well, but as long as their grades were good (excluding Kevin and Roach sometimes) it didn't really matter. No one paid much attention to it.

But then she got suspicious. What could she say, it was a problem. But nonetheless, Annie Coralski, was going to solve this mystery.

And no one was gonna stop her.

‘I guess I’m too curious for my own good’. she thought, glancing at the quartet as they left the school. Maybe she shouldn’t, after all a person was entitled to their privacy. But the curious and mischievous glint in her eye said otherwise. /p>


	2. Investigation begins part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie starts her investigation on those weird kids from school.

Annie narrowed her eyes, glaring at the group of kids-Tyler, Shope, Kevin, and The Roach- as they sat at their usual lunch table. The notepad in her hand was full of nonsense scribbles of things like:

. Kevin is the only one who doesn't like strawberry milk because it's "for girls only".

. This offends Shope who pours the last of her strawberry milk on Kevin's lap which causes him to scream and rush to the bathrooom. 

. Tyler and Shope begin talking about something. She overheard the words 'battleball' and 'virus'. 

She underlined the two words and made a mental note to look that up later. She got up from her spot at the table, and made her way over to where they were sitting at. As she got closer she overheard some of their conversation.

"So then Mem was all like 'You Noobs! You need to train and I was like-' Shope noticed me coming and nudged Tyler who immediately became silent.

I made another mental note to write that down later.

"Uh... hi. Can we help you?". Tyler asks, eyeing me suspiciously. Or nervously. I couldn’t tell.

Realizing I didn't think of a plan or what I was going to say once I got over here I stuttered out:

"Oh..I...uh. can I sit here?". She mentally face palmed. 'Lame much?'

She quickly tried to back track. “I’m sorry to intrude I just, I’m new here and I don’t have anyone to sit with and I just thought you looked nice so I was wondering if I could sit? Here?”. She gave a weak nervous smile. ‘Oh god I’m so busted’.

The three shared a look. “..Um sure?". Tyler answered. Annie realized that he was the general speaker of the group. From what she had heard, The Roach barely spoke around other kids.

"So what were you guys talking about?". She asked, sitting down next to Shope. 

"Dogs". Roach answered.  
"Homework". Shope supplies.  
"Nothing". Tyler says

They glare at each other. Well, Tyler and Shope glared. The Roach just had the same smile on his face. 

"Hey guys you won't believe what I just saw in the hallway- Hey who is she?". Kevin asks, walking back to the table, with a clean pair of pants. He must've gotten the lost and found. He looked at me funny and Annie quickly found the floor very interesting. 

"Um, this is...". Tyler's sentence goes unfinished, as he looks at her expectingly.

"....Oh! Um, my name is Annie. Annie Coralski". She says, smiling to make a good impression.

"I don't have many friends here so I was hoping to make some. You guys looked friendly". She says, looking away. That was a blatant lie. A bunch(well the three main ones she had) of her friends were sitting at a different table a few feet away. A thought appeared my head. 'What if they hear me say I have no friends?' She panicked but took a breath to calm down. No they wouldn't. Her friends didn’t eavesdrop. Not like she did.

"So, uh, Annie? How long have you been at the school?". Shope asked. She seemed very interested in drawing me away from Kevin. Annie caught Kevin glaring at Shope but she glared back harder and he backed off with a quiet groan. 

"So where do you live?". Kevin asked, though the smile on his face seemed more suspicious than curious.

"Uh, 3232 Balier St". I say, glad I memorized my adress.

She can’t gelp but notice Tyler stiffen, but it’s barely noticeable. Maybe he knows someone who lives on the street? Or one of his friends does? Then the realization set in. He must live on that street.

Interesting. She made another quick mental note of it. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the hall.

"Monster attack! Run! Run for your life!". A girl shouted. Students started running out of the school, but some seemed less worried than others. They weren’t in a huge rush and were quickly walking instead of running. But not Tyler, Shope, Kevin and The Roach. They just kinda stood there and looked at the kids running. Then their eyes drifted over to me.

"Uh. WHY ARENT YOU RUNNING!". Kevin shouts the question at me.

"I wanna see what happens. Why aren't you running?". She questions back. They all fall silent. 

"We are! You should too! Come on guys let’s go, Bye!". Tyler says for the group. He rounds them all and starts pushing them away.

Weird.

As she began to quickly leave the school, she went through the info she had collected in my head and had wrote on her notepad:

. They werent worried or even scared about the monster.

What were 'Battleballs'?

Who was Mem?

Why was Tyler worried that she lived on that street

This was getting interesting. It made her even more curious.

When she got home, She searched up battleballs but nothing came up. Nothing for anyone named Mem either. She did, however, find an article on a group of crime fighters in the city. The Superdudes. She stayed up watching clips of them doing heroic stuff around the city. It looked awsome!

But it had nothing to do with the kids she was suspicious about. She has gotten way off topic. I mean how could some other kids be related to superheroes?’ She thought, settling into bed. ‘That was just crazy’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Annie seems a little creepy but maybe just let it go??? Yeah I know I switch between first person and 3rd person but like... I’m sorry 
> 
> -/-
> 
> Also let’s assume this takes place at least a year or so from where the series is at so the Noobs are at least 13/14.


	3. Suspicion follows Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie decides to follow Tyler home,because she assumes he's the leader of the Supernoobs. What the actually finds is something suprising...

I was going to get to the bottom of this. I decided to follow Tyler home, seeing as he was obviously the leader of the group. I had also decided that when they were all together(Tyler, Shope, Kevin and The Roach) I would refer to them as the Supernoobs,since that is what they were called by Mem and Zen. I still needed to figure out who they were too. And what Supernoobs means. But it was easier to refer to them. 

 

So there I was, walking about a block behind Tyler and soon recognized the familiar route to my house. I noticed him turn around a few times to glance at me, but other than that he didn't show any other sign of noticing me. Then the monster attacked.

I've seen them before, but this time it was right there in front of me. I, of course, scream, like any sane person being attacked by a monster would. I took off running in the opposite direction as quick as I could. I booked it around the corner of a house and took a second to catch my breath. I risked a glance behind me. 

The Superdudes, the towns hero's had arrived to take care of the monster like they always did. Man, they were fast. Deciding to risk getting attacked in heed of my curiosity, I inched closer to the fight to hear what the Superdudes were saying.

"Shope! Use your electro-blast on the back of the monster to distract it, Kevin use your dinosaur tail to trip the beast and Roach use your super strength to punch it into the air!". The blue Superdude shouts to the team, but that's not what I focus on. 'Did he just say their names were Shope, Kevin and Roach? But those were the names of the...Supernoobs...'

Which made the blue supernoob, Tyler.

 

Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah! Things are heating up in here! sorry for the cliffhanger ; )


	4. Realizations and Monster fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie has a lead. The supernoobs and the superdudes might be one in the same! What!!
> 
> She also decides to dig a little deeper for the truth online.

I watched as the Supedudes quickly took care of the monster. 

"Alright guys,I got the virus. Wanna head over to my house for a little R & R?". The voice of the blue superdude asks. Or would that be the voice of Tyler. I didn't even know if those were the same people. The names he said could just be nicknames or codenames or maybe I misheard him.

Yeah that had to be it,right?.

"Are you ok Ann-". The red Supernoob-Kevin?- tries to ask before getting nudged by the blue supernoob-Tyler?- who glares at him. "Oh l. Are you ok, random citizen". Kevin asks again, his voice deeper. I practically roll my eyes,but managed to nod. Theres a few scratches and some possibly bruises but I'll be fine. 

"Uh, your the superdudes right?". I ask dumbly. 'Of course they are' I berate myself in my thoughts. 'What other multi-colored superheroes lived in this town?' 

"Yep. That's us. Super famous superheroes who always save the day". Kevin boasted,striking a heroic pose. 

 

'Same old annoying Kevin' I think. "Well thanks for saving me and everything but I better get home. Bye". I wave goodbye and dash off around a corner. 

After a minute or two I can hear bits of conversation. "Why was Annie here?". It's The Roach’s voice I think. 

"I'm pretty sure she was stalking me". Tyler says. 

“Uh, no. Your just paranoid. She said earlier that she just lives on the same street as you”.

I see a flash of light and Tyler, Shope, Kevin as The Roach walk around the corner. I quickly dive into a nearby bush, and try not to scream as I'm poked with thorns. 

"Well I hope she doesn't have a crush on you. Your dating me ". Shope says. I see her grab Tyler's hand. He blushes. 

"Ah young love". Roach says. 

"Get a room you guys". Kevin says, rolling his eyes, but he’s got a fond smirk on his face.

"Besides. We've done enough worrying today. Let's go chill, play some video games and eat snacks like normal non-superhero teenagers do, ok?". Tyler says. 

The other three agree and they make their way down the street. As soon as their gone I jump out of the thorn bush.

"They supernoobs are the superdudes". I say quietly to myself in shock. 

"The supernoobs are the superdudes!". I shout to no one but myself. 

-|-

"The supernoobs are the superdudes". I murmur once again hours later in my room as if I don't keep repeating it the information will disappear. 

I'm sprawled out on my bed and my mind is working overtime. After putting bandaids over my scratches I had laid down in my bed and contemplated what I should do about my....situation. 

On one hand I could blab the news to everyone and get the recommendations needed to become a beginner journalist like I've always wanted or I could keep it to myself and maybe use it to become better friends with the supernoobs and maybe even get superpowers and become a superdude!

Well that might’ve been unreasonable dreaming.

Both options were desirable but which one to chose. Maybe try to become friends with them first and then get powers. 

Sounds better then messing things up with option 1. 

She yawns and begins settling into bed. 

That settled it. She thought. Tomorrow she'd begin her task and befriend the town heroes. 

She closed her eyes and entered the dream world, hoping to escape all the drama of reality.


End file.
